


A perfect weekend

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [71]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Written for:FFFC (Dreamwidth) - Drabble MadnessDrabble Weekly (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: weekend
Relationships: Casey Connor/Zeke Tyler
Series: My Drabbles [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/225026
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2021





	A perfect weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> FFFC (Dreamwidth) - Drabble Madness  
> Drabble Weekly (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: weekend

Zeke smirked when he put down the cellphone. Not a big surprise, right? The call of his mom, to tell him that she wouldn't be home for his birthday next month. 'Sorry, honey,“ she had purred into the phone, “But you know, the job, this offer might be the chance I've always been waiting for. I'm sure you understand. Next time, when I have some days off, I'll make good for everything, promised.“ She hadn't even waited for his answer. „Goodbye, sweety, love you,“ and off she was.

There had been times where this would have hurt him, though it had been like this since he could remember. He would have taken flight into too much booze and meaningless sex to make it through the next days.

Not anymore, though. A long, perfect weekend was lying ahead of him; a photo trip into the park, a cheezy comedy in the evening, and sex.... no, lovemaking at night. He would chat and laugh about the geekiest stuff.

All because of Casey. Never he would have dared to hope to meet someone like him, someone who did believe in him, someone who loved him. Someone who made his life so much better.


End file.
